


christmas lights

by callistoisnotaplanet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, My First AO3 Post, is not really ready for christmas, it was suposed to be ready for chistmas, johnny sweetie i'm so sorry, okay i'm proud of this one
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistoisnotaplanet/pseuds/callistoisnotaplanet
Summary: "Talvez esse Natal não seria tão ruim assim."Onde Mark Lee aprende que as coisas boas podem vir de onde você menos espera.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> é isso, a primeira. YAY :)  
> essa é bem especial pra mim e eu ia esperar sair a tradução mas eu to muito animada!  
> primeiro alguns avisos:  
> -recomendo muito ouvir a playlist e ler a fic junto mas não tem necessidade.  
> aqui o link:  
> [chritmas lights playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78ii5iT5hpKuNjQZMfxJXc?si=B4TrP7OhTM2bF1PqG-zgig)  
> -eu tentei fazer uma coisa fofa e não tem muito foco na relação dos dois mas deu certo (eu acho)  
> -não tem muitos trabalhos em pt no ao3 mas achei legal postar mesmo assim
> 
> aproveite a leitura :)

Olhei para trás bem a tempo de ver a porta da frente bater com força. Toda a luz de dentro de casa que iluminava o corredor se foi com a mesma velocidade que chegou, me deixando sozinho e quase no escuro. A pequena janela que transmitia a luz azulada da rua era agora a única iluminação que me permitia saber onde a escada para o térreo começava. Como todo ano, todos os funcionários do prédio iam para suas casas dois dias antes da véspera de Natal e parecia que justamente nesses dias a lâmpada do corredor em frente ao meu apartamento resolvia quebrar. Eram apenas quatro andares então não havia necessidade de um elevador porém quando se tornava difícil ver as escadas no escuro, eu me perguntava de novo o porquê de não ter considerado pagar um pouco mais pelo prédio da frente que era idêntico porém apresentava um elevador para maior conforto dos moradores.

Sentia falta das luzes no Natal.

Essa época do ano se tornava cada vez mais solitária com o passar dos anos, mas nem sempre foi assim. Passava todos os natais na casa de minha mãe e de meu pai, onde natal é até hoje uma tradição e é essencial a comemoração e a decoração da casa sendo planejada pelo menos um mês de antemão e era feita com toda calma para durar pelo menos dois meses. A casa era sempre iluminada confortavelmente com lâmpadas incandescentes e luzes de vela, o que me trazia uma sensação de conforto desde sempre. As lembranças de acordar em uma manhã fria por baixo da manta, já ouvir vozes animadas em outros cômodos e o cheiro de canela e açúcar que me invadia toda vez que entrava na cozinha de manhã me asseguravam que essa era a melhor época do ano com toda certeza. A árvore com certeza era a atração principal na maior parte do tempo. Cheia de laços de fita aveludada, bolinhas vermelhas de natal, pequenos enfeites de anjo e luzinhas de natal que, em volta dela destacavam ainda mais. Mas a protagonista mesmo era a ceia e todas as pessoas presentes nessa hora. Nossa família não era muito grande, apenas meus pais, eu e meu irmão mais novo mas éramos muito felizes. Todo ano eu e meu irmão ganhávamos presentes de natal com embalagens estampadas de verde e vermelho e com laços brilhantes em cima da caixa para decorar bem colocados embaixo da majestosa árvore.. Natal sempre me lembrou companhia. Definitivamente uma época brilhante. Bem diferente de agora. 

Não havia mais cheiro de canela e açúcar e vozes animadas. Não havia presentes debaixo da árvore. Nem luzes. Quando eu acordava era apenas frio e nublado e não mais reconfortante. Meu apartamento em uma cidade a 9 horas de avião da casa de meus pais, se tornara escuro com a neve deixando uma pouca quantidade de luz solar entrar pelas janelas. Não havia uma decoração além do padrão branco e cinza de minha mobília e edredom. Tudo parecia desbotado. Não havia mais tempo para Natal. Minhas preparações eram apenas enfrentar uma movimentada fila na padaria mais próxima e pedir um café expresso e uma torta de maçã para levar, chegar em casa e colocar na última hora minha pequena árvore de meio metro no canto do apartamento, enrolar o pisca-pisca e assistir os padrões que uma luzinha colorida pode fazer. Parece meio solitário. Talvez seja mesmo. Eu me lembrava das pessoas nessas horas e me lembrava do apartamento vazio e que alguma hora deveria chamar alguém para passar o natal comigo. Qualquer pessoa mesmo, eu acho. Não tinha pensado nisso muito a fundo, não tinha pensado em nada disso muito a fundo, na verdade. Tinha colocado uma almofada e um pequeno aquecedor do lado da árvore e era isso. Nada muito exagerado.

Tinha sido assim nos últimos.... cinco… anos? Talvez? A faculdade não me deixava pensar muito nisso. Sempre tinham coisas para fazer, provas para estudar, teses para escrever, nomes pra memorizar. Folgas eram raras e muito tempo era perdido indo e voltando no final bimestre e repetindo o processo todo uma semana depois. Então decidi parar de perder tempo e sair logo de casa e morar perto do campus. Comecei a pesquisar e achei um prédio de tijolinhos pequeno a dez minutos da faculdade que meu meu bolso aguentava e tudo resolvido. Pelo menos para mim. Minha família era meio contra e definitivamente ninguém se prestava a ajudar com a mudança. Eu saí meio apressado, rancor de tudo, não sei se foi uma boa mas estou aqui e não adianta mais olhar para trás. Não vou dizer que não sinto saudades porque é meio mentira. Às vezes sentia falta de alguém para ficar sentado comigo esperando meia-noite chegar mas acho que nada grave. Afinal foi o que eu escolhi pra mim.

Nada disso me impede de sentir falta das luzes no Natal.

  
  
  


\----------------------❄️----------------------

  
  
  
  
  


O carpete do corredor sempre me fazia esquecer o quão era gelado o chão de azulejos do térreo. Toda vez eu sentia um arrepio e a sola de meus pés descalços congelava combinando com a neve que caía lá fora e me lembrando rigorosamente de pegar um sapato da próxima vez que o interfone tocar em uma madrugada fria. O tempo havia esfriado no fim da semana passada e ontem parecia que ia esquentar novamente mas o dia começou nublado com ventos fortes e não havia mudado desde então. E mesmo assim era possível sentir a umidade em meu rosto de dentro de casa, onde as janelas pareciam embaçar a cada aproximação.

Encarei a porta de vidro que dava de cara para o portão e a portaria e torci sinceramente para que houvesse alguém sentado atrás daqueles vidros escuros e que eu não precisasse sair do aquecimento do térreo e enfrentasse o vento lá fora a essa hora. Não parava de questionar em minha cabeça se o correio da cidade realmente fazia entregas às duas e quarenta e oito da manhã de uma sexta feira, mas uma voz estranhamente animada que saía há alguns minutos mais cedo do interfone de meu apartamento dizia que sim e que havia uma encomenda em meu nome. 

O que mais eu podia fazer? Deixar ela falando sozinha lá fora? Nesse vento?

Sentia o gelado do ferro do portão em meus dedos enquanto procurava a chave em meus bolsos e torcia para acertar a chave certa de primeira. Não foi de primeira, mas foi de segunda. Enquanto abria, senti meu rosto arder e meu nariz congelar por causa do vento e pensava no azar da pessoa designada para fazer entregas na véspera de Natal e admirei o quanto ela parecia animada apesar disso. Olhei a entrada e apesar de minhas expectativas não havia o que esperar.

Nem uma alma. Nem um carro. Ninguém.

Só uma caixa de papelão.

Procurei em todos os lados e até esperei alguns minutos mas não avistei nem ouvi ninguém. Nada. Só a caixa misteriosa com nenhum bilhete aparente. O vento cortava minhas bochechas e gelava minhas costas apesar do casaco super estofado de inverno que comprei ano passado em uma liquidação prometia que esse era o casaco mais quente que fora inventado. Pelos da nuca se arrepiaram contra minha vontade e o chão gelado definitivamente não colaborava com minha tentativa falha de me aquecer. Mas não podia apenas pegar a caixa e levar para dentro de casa. E se fosse de alguém? Onde está o dono? Essa caixa tem dono pelo menos? Não havia nem etiqueta nem algum tipo de identificação. Que tipo de pessoa deixa uma caixa na porta de outra pessoa?

_ Espera… _

__ _ Essa caixa é para mim? _

__ Essa é a entrega que haviam prometido em meu interfone? Uma caixa? Mas não havia ninguém para entregá la e ouvi claramente uma voz me notificando para descer ao portão do prédio para receber uma encomenda. Seria uma pegadinha? Mas a caixa estava bem em minha frente... Será que deixaram aqui e tiveram que sair rapidamente por causa do horário? Ou tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

A cada minuto que passava pensando em todas essa perguntas o frio me dominava cada vez mais. Minhas bochechas com certeza estariam vermelhas e já não sentia a ponta dos dedos. Tinha que escolher qual caminho tomar e não havia outro jeito. Eu precisava urgentemente voltar para dentro de casa antes de pegar uma gripe ou algo mais sério.. E a caixa vinha comigo.

  
  
  
  


\----------------------❄️----------------------

Definitivamente a caixa não aparentava o peso que tinha. Imaginei ser bem leve mas quando levantei senti o peso um pouco mais acima do que pensava. Quando a coloquei na mesa da cozinha senti o alívio imediato. Não era tão pesado assim mas definitivamente não era leve.

Só faltava realmente descobrir o conteúdo. No começo estava até suspeitando mas no momento não fazia a mínima ideia, então decidi analisar o exterior primeiro. Aparentemente tudo normal. Tinha cor de papelão e não estava lacrada. Tinha apenas meu nome escrito em cima e alguns furos dos lados. De novo, tudo normal.

_ Pera. _

_ Furos? _

_ Por que teriam fu- _

No momento em que pensava em uma possibilidade, ouvi um barulho de uma coisa se mexendo.

Levei um susto e congelei na hora. Suei frio e olhei lentamente em volta procurando pela origem do barulho, mas nada parecia fora de ordem ou tinha aparência de fazer algum barulho. A decoração e tudo era mesma. Nada era novo. A não ser… a caixa!

Me aproximei com cautela e apesar de todos os receios que eu tinha resolvi acabar com o mistério e abri-la. E se a coisa tivesse virado, ou mexido sozinha? Pior! E se fosse um bebê? Ou alguma coisa assim? Eu não estava preparado para ser pai, eu tinha 25 anos e não sabia nem dirigir. Como eu ia levar essa coisa para escola....ou para aula de qualquer instrumento… ou como eu ia pagar a faculdade? E se essa coisa tivesse filhos?! Eu não tava preparado para ser avô, o que que eu ia fazer?

Enquanto me preocupava em que dia da semana estaria livre para cuidar dos meus netos, parecia que a caixa decidiu por si mesma acabar com a enrolação e o meu monólogo preocupante e decidiu mostrar o conteúdo por ela mesma.

Após algumas dificuldades “a coisa” de dentro conseguiu abrir a tampa de papelão que protegia do mundo exterior e para mostrar que estava disposta a ficar se colocou metade para fora derrubando o cobertor térmico que a cobria no chão de minha cozinha.

Depois de trinta segundos processando a identidade da coisa em minha frente, o choque inicial havia passado e a realização veio depois de um latido feliz e a visão de uma cauda abanando que aparentemente aprovava o ambiente.

_ Um cachorro?  _

_ Você é a coisa? _

_ Mas você é só um filhote! _

E aparentemente a coisa tinha pelos, orelhas felpudas, pelo loiro, uma caminha e uma coleira apontando o nome “Jake”. _Isso é a minha encomenda de Natal? Ele. Não isso._ _Ele é minha encomenda de Natal? Mas eu não tinha pedido um cachorro. Tem como pedir um cachorro?_

Durante a aparição de dúvidas e mais dúvidas, Jake parecia realmente feliz em ver uma pessoa ou estar dentro de uma casa. E definitivamente parecia que ele aproveitaria, após pular pra fora da caixa e descer da mesa da cozinha com ajuda da cadeira que estava próxima, o pequeno filhote decidiu se aproximar de mim enquanto estava ajoelhado no chão pensando em como ia devolver este cachorro ou cuidar dele até alguém aparecer perguntando sobre ele. Se é que alguém ia aparecer porque ele foi entregue em minha porta então definitivamente ninguém ia sair procurando por ele, principalmente por quem fingiu que era dos correios e deu o próprio cachorro para um estranho na véspera de Natal. Jake, que parecia extremamente animado com a presença de outra pessoa, começou a latir e correr pelo apartamento de felicidade. Nessa hora, eu achava que ia infartar de verdade. Como esse cachorro começava a latir do nada às três horas da manhã? 

E o que eu podia fazer além de tentar pegar ele e de algum jeito e fazer ele parar de latir? 

Saí correndo com tudo que eu tinha e tentava encontrar o pequeno miserável que se escondia embaixo de todo lugar e saía correndo quando eu olhava embaixo. Do sofá, para debaixo do balcão da cozinha, para debaixo da mesa do meu quarto, para atrás da cabeceira da cama e diretamente para em cima da mesa de centro da sala aonde tinha uma maçã. E lá foi ele a abocanhar. Tudo isso enquanto latia. Ao mesmo passo que já estava ficando cansado e já estava implorando em um tom de voz que parecia um “grito sussurrado”, ouviu-se um  _ Toc Toc Toc  _ vindo da porta da frente. Jake e eu congelamos ao mesmo tempo e olhamos um pro outro. 

  
  
  


_ E agora _ ?

  
  
  
  


\----------------------❄️----------------------

  
  


_ Toc Toc Toc!  _

_ “Tem alguém em casa?” _

Era a voz do vizinho do lado. Aquele menino que tinha a minha idade e estava cursando a mesma faculdade que eu mas eu não fazia a mínima ideia de qual curso e nem me lembrava o nome dele. Ele me parecia ser bem tranquilo e sempre foi gentil comigo, sempre sorria, não parecia ser uma pessoa má até me comprimentava sempre que me via.

Mas nunca se sabe. As três da manhã na véspera de natal as pessoas talvez fiquem irritadas com um cachorro latindo sem parar, o tempo todo além de barulhos de correria por todo lado. Talvez. Mais provável que sim. Quase certeza. Tá. Ferrou tudo.

  
  
  


_ Toc Toc Toc! _

  
  
  


_ “Oi, eu moro no apartamento aqui do lado e… eu não lembro de alguém do mesmo andar ter um cachorro e... eu ouvi alguns latidos e fiquei preocupado. Eu tenho um cachorrinho também! Então eu entendo! Não vim discutir nem nada, só perguntar se você precisa de ajuda! _

  
  


Corri até a porta e abri sem mais nem menos. É claro que eu precisava de ajuda. Olha toda essa situação! Um problema apareceu em uma caixa e o milagre de natal apareceu na minha porta me oferecendo ajuda. 

_ “Eu preciso muito de ajuda!” _

_ “Ah! Oi!”  _ Ele comprimentou animadamente e me olhando confuso logo em seguida. 

_ “Mark? Você tem um cachorro?” _ Ele realmente parecia surpreso com a cena: Eu vestindo pijamas e provavelmente com o cabelo bagunçado, pedindo por ajuda, com um cachorro que até pouco tempo atrás estava correndo desesperado pela casa e agora estava em cima da mesa comendo uma maçã enquanto duas cadeiras se encontravam reviradas no chão e uma caixa de papelão desmontada no meio da sala. Eu também estaria confuso no lugar dele.

__ _ “Então… não! Mas agora sim, aparentemente... eu acho. Foi hoje e foi do nada e agora ele não para de latir e… Pera!” _ Virei para o filhote que calmamente olhava para nós dois com cara de quem não entendia nada da situação. _ “Agora que ele veio você parou Jake? Podia ter decidido isso antes não acha? Nos pouparia de bastante trabalho e explicações!” _

__ _ “Sem querer interromper…”  _ Interveio o vizinho  _ “mas você disse que precisava de ajuda, então você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo e daí a gente vê o que faz, não concorda?” _

Acenei a cabeça e me acalmei. Não sabia nem por onde começar e nem sabia explicar o que tinha acontecido mas se queria ajuda ou informações de como lidar a situação, tentaria de qualquer jeito. Respirei fundo e comecei.

__ _ “Então, lá estava eu sentado no sofá, assistindo TV quando o interfone tocou...” _

  
  
  


\----------------------❄️----------------------

  
  
  


__ _ “e depois disso você bateu na porta e você já sabe o resto.” _

Ele já havia colocado Jake em seu colo enquanto eu arrumava a bagunça e contava o que havia me acontecido. Os dois pareciam bem confortáveis no sofá, principalmente o filhote que estava aninhado nos bolsos do moletom de meu vizinho - que eu sinceramente não tinha nenhuma ideia do nome - que até me lembrava um pouco de Jake. Sua pele quase morena e seu cabelo loiro escuro me remetiam levemente ao pelo loiro do cachorro.

_ “A cor do seu cabelo.”  _ Eu disse distraído, pensando alto. Ele que estava fazendo carinho em Jake, me olhou e questionou:

_ “Oi?” _

_ “É da cor do pelo do Jake.”  _ Disse envergonhado.

_ “Ah! Verdade!” _ Ele riu e eu acompanhei. Quando tudo ficou em silêncio, pareceu se lembrar de algo e disse:

_ “Ei, você não tem nenhuma tigela ou brinquedo de cachorro né?” _

_ “Acho que não…” _

_ “Eu te empresto algumas coisas se você quiser, eu tava tentando terminar um trabalho da faculdade, o problema é que eu tô com um bloqueio criativo faz dias então não conseguia, aí decidi lavar a louça e os brinquedos do Johnny também. Passar o natal com tudo limpo sabe?” _

Quando ele falou, lembrei automaticamente que já era Natal e que talvez eu estava interrompendo a noite de outra pessoa com todo o meu falatório e nem mesmo lembrava o nome dela. A vergonha me atingiu na hora. Além de ouvir tudo isso ele ainda me ajudou com o Jake e eu nem tinha agradecido. Minhas bochechas coraram.

_ “Aliás, me desculpa por todo esse trabalho e muito obrigado por me ajudar com tudo isso, eu nem saberia o que fazer se você não estivesse aqui provavelmente. Eu realmente te devo uma. E por favor me perdoa mas eu realmente não lembro do seu nome e nem do seu curso, me desculpa de verdade.”  _ Falei tudo sem pausas e claramente nervoso, pensando na vergonha que passava.

Ele riu por algum tempo, se levantou e sentou na almofada do lado do aquecedor levando Jake mais pra perto do calor. Jake dormia calmo e nem parecia que havia causado todo esse alvoroço. Depois de alguns momentos ele pensou e disse:

_ “Tudo bem que você não lembra, acho que eu não disse mesmo. Na verdade acho que nem me apresentei. Desculpa, mas eu ouvi você falando com o porteiro esses dias e ele disse que seu nome era Mark então na minha cabeça eu já conhecia você, eu acho. Hahaha. Prazer Mark, meu nome é Lee Dong Hyuck, eu faço Literatura Inglesa na faculdade aqui do lado e eu sou seu vizinho.” _

Fez uma moção para me aproximar indicando para me manter aquecido e complementou:

_ “Não precisa pedir desculpas porque realmente não é incômodo nenhum, eu vim porque achei que você precisava de ajuda e eu estava disponível.”  _

_ “Sério?” _

_ “Aham”  _ Ele riu um pouco.

Fiquei aliviado na hora.  _ “É que eu realmente tenho receio de estragar o Natal de outras pessoas desde que era criança, acho que era porque eu gostava muito do meu Natal. Mas… já faz bastante tempo que eu não tenho um ‘meu Natal’ eu acho.” _ Depois disso, o silêncio veio e com ele DongHyuck parecia inquieto. Alguns momentos depois disse tímido e olhando para baixo:

“ _ Sabe - se você quiser é claro - poderia passar a noite aqui com você… _ ” ele disse nervoso e completou rapidamente ” _ e Jake! _ ” E riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. A risada dele me lembrava de quando se entra em uma loja e está congelando lá fora, quando se sente o calor aconchegante e o gelo de suas botas começa a derreter, me lembrava conforto, coisa que nenhuma pessoa ou coisa nessa cidade nublada, cinza e congelante tinha trazido até agora.

O rosto de Donghyuck refletia as luzes coloridas da árvore que o faziam parecer mais bonito ainda na sala pouco iluminada. Ele mostrava um sorriso calmo. Jake adormecido em seus braços. O frio lá fora parecia distante. Ingredientes de uma promessa. De esperança. Daquelas que aquecem e tem cheiro de canela.

_ Talvez esse Natal não seria tão ruim assim. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem de canela haha  
> obrigada por ler!
> 
> cc: [callistoisnotaplanet](https://curiouscat.qa/callistoisnotplanet)  
> tt: [planetcallisto](https://twitter.com/planetcallisto)
> 
> tchaaaauuu


End file.
